Acoustic echo cancellation (“AEC”) filters remove speaker output from microphone input. Some teleconferencing systems implement AEC to prevent a remote participant on a call to from hearing an echo of their own speech picked up by the microphone input of the teleconferencing system. In some situations, it may be desired to pass audio other than live speech into a microphone stream. For example, in conventional teleconferencing systems with AEC where a conference call is established over a conferencing speakerphone or similar device, playing a video with sound from a PC, DVD player, or other video device causes the microphone of the teleconferencing system to pick up and relay the audio portion of the video to remote participants. This works because the speaker of the PC, DVD player, or other device which playing back the audio portion of the video is separate from the teleconferencing system so that the AEC filter of the teleconference system does not filter out the audio being played back. In some teleconferencing systems, such as PC-based voice over internet protocol (“VOIP”) calls, sharing multimedia is quite difficult. In a PC-based teleconferencing system with an AEC filter a user will play a multimedia file and the other side will not hear anything.